


Unknown (WIP)

by doritojpegworks



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, dream based story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritojpegworks/pseuds/doritojpegworks
Summary: This story is based around a dream I had





	Unknown (WIP)

I grumble as the light hits my eyes birds singing their beautifully annoying song. Today was like any other was it not? I’m in the same room, same bed, same clothes as any other night, yet everything seemed wrong. I think nothing of it as I get up to start my day. I stand to get dressed hell even the carpet felt off. I run my feet across it feeling how soft. ‘It’s never this soft...that’s weird.’ I thought to myself as I stood. Everything seemed too bright...too unreal I slipped on a hoodie and jeans before heading to the living room. Strange Mom was never up before me yet I swear I could smell breakfast being cooked. I made my way to the kitchen and there stood my mom cooking eggs and bacon with a stack of pancakes already made.


End file.
